User talk:Skykilian
Thanks for your recent addition to the wiki regarding Smuggle Illegal Turtle Meat. You did a fantastic job of setting the new page up! WTG ! --Councellor 03:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Formatting We wanted to bring it to your attention that on Feb 13th you made a format change to Collection Items resulting in a fundamental change to the operation of the page. This is a violation of the Terms of Use Section 4 which states that users may add game information only and not change the layout or format of any page. While your interest in editing this site is greatly appreciated, by changing the layout of the page, you prohibit the ability to allow users to sort the consolidated list in alphabetical order and potentially affect the site in other areas such as navigation etc. We ask that you review the TOU again and restrict your edits to "the addition of game information" only. If you have ideas for new layouts or designs, please post them either on the talk/discussion page of the article or visit the M2 wiki forums to discuss. Thanks. Councellor 11:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture Formats Just checking to see if you have the capability of uploading pictures in the .PNG format. We would prefer to have all images uploaded using the .png format for uniformity purposes. If you have that capability, would you please change the format to .png and reload the pictures you recently loaded? If you don't have that capability would you let me know so we can work out a different arrangement? This will reduce some workload on our end. Thanks. Johnny Ice 23:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We are moving towards a new picture layout for almost all Mobsters2 wiki pages. To assist those who frequently add pictures to the wiki pages, we have created a code syntax section on the Image Guidelines page. Please help us by using these syntax in all future image insertions. Please let us know after reviewing them if you have any questions. Thanks for helping make Mobsters2 Wiki even better. Johnny Ice 04:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Help with the new equipment sections Hey Sky, we have installed the new equipment sections and can use some help moving the data from the lower tables into the new section tables. Would you be interested in helping in those areas? Each Section now has two tables/pages. One for the Market (which shows where and how much an item sells for) and the Stats (which contains almost all other data). Each equipment item picture should now be linked to the section it applies to (for example a gun should be linked to the "gun" section) and each name that's shown beside the picture should be linked to a new page called by it's own name using the "Single Equipment Item" template. For example the Cobra Henchman should have the picture linked to the "Henchmen" section and the word "Cobra" should be linked to a page called "Cobra" and the new cobra page setup using the "subst:Single Equipment Item" template. Lot's of info I know, but if you are interested in helping, that wold be super as we've got two design team folks out ill and more work than ever. Please let me know. Thanks! Councellor 17:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Skykilian 14:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I start with the explosives stats and I'll try to make much I can. ---- Awesome, I didn't realize that the team had locked all the pages, so I'll be moving the permission settings on the pages back to registered users later today after I check with Johnny who's the design team manager. Want to make sure there's nothing left that they need to do before I open the rest of the pages up. Thanks again for helping out. As always, please let me know if there's any questions about the new layout arrangement.--Councellor 16:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please take a look at the Explosives Stat page when you can. The status column is used to identify whether an item is still available in game or if it's been retired. If an item has been retired, it will carry the RIP picture and if it's available it will carry the AVAILABLE picture (as we are now showing on the explosives stat page). We've also added icon pictures for items that are BUYABLE, GIFTS or obtained from MISSIONS. We should try and use those pics & links whenever possible. If there's other sections that we need icons for, I'll have the design team whip up some new images when needed. Thanks! --Councellor 17:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok sorry I didn't see that there's picture for the objects stats. I'll use them the next time Skykilian 20:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- no worries :) hey I did want to also mention and ask you to please not downsize any pictures that are already loaded. You can always use the px change option within each code line. The reason I say this is that we have some pages that require images to be larger and the pictures will come out blurry if you try to increase the size. You can always downsize in code lines with no problem of clarity but upsizing is always a problem. You may see that I reverted a couple that you lowered so don't worry when you see it :-) Councellor 21:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC)